Duke Nukem Forever (Side-Scroller)
Duke Nukem Forever (also known as Duke Nukem 4Ever) was to be a platformer game in the Duke Nukem series that would have hearkened back to the series roots of Duke Nukem I & II, which were both platformers, while retaining the interactivity and character that made the series popular in Duke Nukem 3D. Duke Nukem Forever was being developed by 3D Realms after the release of Duke Nukem 3D before being canceled. The game’s cancellation wasn’t publically announced until 1997, at such a time where 3D Realms had decided to reuse the name for their sequel to Duke Nukem 3D. The game's engine was also used on another game called Ravager, that project was then sold to a developer called Inner Circle Creations, who renamed and released the title as Alien Rampage in 1996. The concept of the game was later used for the game Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project. DNF (Sidescroller) had four planned multiplayer modes - Deathmatch, Capture the Flag, Trial of Strength (A horde type mode), and Trial of Agility (A race type mode). Plot Dr. Proton set several large explosives in key locations along the San Andreas Fault. His plan is to separate the coast of California from the mainland, and form an independent country dubbed Proton Island with him as its dictator. The president, only too happy to wash his hands of that part of the U.S., doesn't bother to send in the military. Superman tries to foil his scheme, but fails due to lack of fan interest. In steps Duke Nukem. While in Washington, D.C. receiving numerous medals and accolades for stopping the Alien invasion Duke receives word of the assault. Discovering that the president isn't taking action, Duke decides to take it upon himself to liberate Proton Island partially due to him owning a condo in Malibu. Levels Adding Weapons and Items Duke Nukem Forever was to include a wide array of weapons, most of which were to be returning favorites from Duke Nukem 3D. The weapons range from the Mighty Boot, a melee weapon, to more exotic weapons such as the Shrink Ray, a weapon which is fairly unique to the series. In addition to the usual weapon pickups was the implementation of a super weapon, this weapon dubbed the Heavy Barrel was divided into five parts for Duke to locate. Upon locating all the parts Duke would gain access to the weapon which featured unlimited ammo and devastating power for a short period of time. In addition to the arsenal in Duke Nukem Forever were several items which would either be accessed via an in-game inventory screen located in the HUD or immediately used upon pickup. The items displayed in the inventory screen are special pickups that Duke could collect throughout the level to grant special abilities ranging from invisibility via a Cloaking Device, to patching up wounds via the Medkit. The regular pickups that Duke would come across supplied an instant effect by increasing ammo or health with the only exception to this rule being the parts to the weapon the Heavy Barrel. Enemies Duke Nukem Forever was to see the return of Dr. Proton to the series and with that return he was to bring a new breed of mechanical nightmares for Duke to fight called Protonites. These would have provided the main bulk of the enemy forces found in Duke Nukem Forever and as they are cyborgs they would of come in a variety of shapes and sizes from humanoids to Protonites with more animal or insect like traits. As protonites could come in many forms based on what they were tasked to do their attack patterns would have been as equally varied. This could have ranged from close attacking protonites to long range, heavy hitting variations. Protonites also have the ability to operate vehicles and machinery as would have been seen in several vehicle based levels found within the game. In addition to Protonites the game would have also featured level specific enemies, these enemies would usually have been fairly weak in both their attack and health being more of a nuisance than an actual threat. The purpose of these enemies was more so to add ambiance to the game world, such as crabs or seagulls in sea levels. Also in standard Duke Nukem tradition the game would of also featured several boss enemies usually featured at the end of each of the games episodes with the final boss being Dr. Proton himself. Screenshots Dnf scroller 1.jpg Dnf scroller 4.jpg Dnf scroller 5.jpg Dnf scroller 2.jpg Category:Games